


Coupley Things?

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blackmail, Caught in the Act, M/M, Making Out, Models, annoyed xanxus, oblivious nozaki, oc gives no fucks to social norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Chiyo was curious.  She couldn't see Mikorin or Kashima kissing and intimate for the big romantic scenes.  So who did Nozaki use as models?





	Coupley Things?

"Hey, Nozaki-Kun?" Chiyo called to the stoic teen.

"Hm?" He replied as he continued working across the room.

"I know Mikorin is your reference for Mamiko and Suzuki is based on Kashima." She started turning to look over at the teen. "But who did you reference for when they were together?"

Nozaki paused in his work and turned to look at Chiyo with a furrowed brow. Hori looked up from the classroom he was sketching out to stare at Nozaki with wide eyes. He had never thought about it before, but now he was very curious.

"I mean you had to come up with all the romantic poses for them somewhere right?" She pressed.

Nozaki sighed and nodded in response.

"I'll show you at school tomorrow, but you might want to prepare for anything." He said cryptically.

"What do you mean anything?" Hori asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Nozaki stated turning back to his storyboard leaving them confused.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The lunch bell had rung and Nozaki found himself surrounded by not only and anxious Chiyo and Hori, but also a curious Mikoshiba. He looked at the group and nodded signaling for the group to follow him. Nozaki made his way through a maze of hallways and passed many doors before coming to a stop outside the home-economics room.

Nozaki knocked on the door before sliding it open to reveal Two adults in the middle of a heavy make-out session. They didn't seem to hear the knocking on the door. All of the other teens were in shock at the sight before them. Mikoshiba flushed an alarming shade of red at the soft moans coming from the body pressed back onto one of the counters. Hori's jaw dropped. Chiyo was trying her best to avoid looking in the couple's direction. Nozaki didn't even seem phased. In fact, he seemed to like this was just an everyday thing. He cleared his throat causing the couple to tense up and pause in their actions. The larger of the two stood up fully allowing the smaller to push them off the counter. The taller turned around to reveal the tan ruggedly handsome features of Xanxus-Sensei the scary 3rd year foreign language teacher. Hori's face went ghost white upon seeing the scowl on his face. The smaller stepped out from behind him to show that they were Noel-sensei the home-ec teacher. Both were from Europe and insisted on students calling them by their first name. Noel-sensei smiled upon seeing his students.

"Nozaki-Kun, did you need more help with your manga?" He asked as if he hadn't just been bent over a table top.

"Yeah, and I also wanted my assistants to meet you." He replied gesturing to his helpers.

Noel grinned as he leaned into his silent partner's side.

"Lovely to see you all outside of class everyone, you do wonderful work for Nozaki-Kun."

"Yeah." Xanxus added pulling a nearby chair over to sit in.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Noel asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

Nozaki pulled out a notebook and carded through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"I need to take photos, and sketches if you have time, of you guys in two poses." Nozaki stated. "I need Suzuki holding Mamiko by the waist and grasping her chin as Mamiko looks away, and I need Mamiko kissing Suzuki's cheek as she clasped her hands in front of her nervously."

Xanxus gave an affirmative grunt before standing from his chair.

"Sit down, we have time for you to draw a few things." Xanxus grumbled out pulling Noel to the head of the class.

The students all sat at a nearby table as Nozaki moved around his teachers shifting their positioning until he was satisfied with the pose. He sat in the vacated chair and took a few pictures before sketching out his characters in the poses. Everyone was shocked. How long had they been doing this for Nozaki? They seemed so used to him correcting their stance and his blunt speech.

"HOW DID THIS EVEN START!?" Mikoshiba exclaimed.

Nozaki shrugged before replying.

"I walked in on them a few times so I blackmailed them into being reference models and Noel-Sensei also helps with screen tones."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*FLASHBACK*

Nozaki was in the library searching for books he could use as reference. He wandered back to a very isolated part of the library. He suddenly heard soft grunts and moans coming from the next row. Nozaki was curious so he pushed some books aside a peeked through. He was shocked upon seeing his teacher pressed up against the wall by another faculty member. Noel was arched into the other man in a heated kiss. His legs wrapped tightly around the other's waist.

"Um, excuse me." Nozaki called causing the couple to freeze.

They snapped their heads to see him on the other side of the shelf. Nozaki waved at them.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't allowed on school property, but I won't tell if you do me a favor."

The other teacher scowled at Nozaki as Noel tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you want brat." The other teacher growled.

"I need figure models." Nozaki stated bluntly.

"…"

"…"

"…..What?" The teachers asked in disbelief.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo stared at Nozaki with disbelief. He really blackmailed his teacher's into doing all of this.

"It's not so bad." Noel smiled as he was readjusted for Nozaki's next sketch.

"It isn't?" Hori questioned.

"Of course not, I find it fun to help out my favorite student." Noel replied.

Xanxus snorted looking down at his lover.

"You only say that cause the brat got one over on you." He stated. "You would kick his ass for even thinking of blackmailing us if he wasn't a student."

"So true." Noel smiled placing a kiss on Xanxus' cheek and holding the pose for Nozaki to draw.

Chiyo, Hori, and Mikoshiba stared in shock at their teacher's statement.

'HE SAID THAT SO INNOCENTLY!'

**Author's Note:**

> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
